


A change of pace

by SimpleBlu



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bottom William, Gay Sex, Henry is so sweet, I mean sex, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Henry, gay scex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleBlu/pseuds/SimpleBlu
Summary: Henry was showing signs of it all day. He was touchy. Clingy. But Will was to busy to please him. He didn’t account for that later the man would take matters into his own hands. He had caught him off guard. Yes, that was it. That was his excuse. He didn’t think Henry had it in him.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	A change of pace

He had caught him off guard. Yes, that was it. That was his excuse. It was Will's excuse, as he laid there in a mess is disheveled sheets and a growing puddle of his own sweat, staring up at the pale ginger that was towering over him. He didn’t think Henry had it in him. 

Henry was showing signs of it all day. He was touchy. Clingy. But Will was to busy to please him. He didn’t account for that later the man would take matters into his own hands. His pink pupils shifted over to the side of his head, where his hand was pinned down by the others. 

Henry never seemed like a man to take control. Especially not in bed. “Will..look at me.” Henry purred from above. It was still that sweet voice of his but. God. The way he said it couldn’t help but send a shiver down the man's spine as he slowly made eye contact with him once more. 

His lips parted to speak but. His mouth was dry. Not once was he been the taker. This was new. It gave him new rushes and new feelings he didn’t expect to gain from it. The look of bewilderment on William's face only earned a small giggle from Henry. He was enjoying the control for once. 

He let a few of his thick fingers run down from the man's collar bone, over his hardened nipple, stopping at his lower abdomen. He left light traces, tickling the man's skin. Earning a soft, stubborn grunt from Will as his stomach flexed inward in an attempt to get out of reach.

Henry shook his head, a few soft “tsk’s” leaving from his throat with a followed hum as he moved a finger downwards, letting it hook on the elastic of Wills boxers. The small gesture gave a volunteer throb from Williams cock, showing just how eager he was then he was letting himself up to be. 

Henry tugged the fabric off of the frame of the other, letting it slide down his legs and off his ankles, dropping it to the floor. The look. The look behind those glasses of his, in those emerald green eyes. He looked so...hungry.

That look made Will feel so, lightheaded. Like a lightweight after his first two shots. His hips slowly rolled a bit, finally giving up to the stubbornness he was displaying, as a way of begging. But Henry already knew what Will wanted. He knew from the get-go. Will was always stubborn as hell, but Henry could see right through it.

He wanted to be breed. And who was he to deny such a plea? 

Henry moved his hands down, grabbing a stronghold onto the man's thighs as he spread them apart to make himself comfortable in between them. Will let out a shuddered breath as he watched him, gripping the sheets beside his head in anticipation.

The larger man shifted the fabric of his boxers, pulling out his own thick cock. It may not have had the length, but the girth of the thing made up for it plenty. ”Oh Will...” the man purred softly, letting his soft hand caress his scarred skin. ”Beg for me..?”

William audibly gave a thick swallow at the request. It sounded more like Henry was begging but, he knew that wasn't the case. ”...please...please, Henry...” his voice was soft, barely above a mumble as his face grew dark from embarrassment. 

Letting out the soft sound of a whimper was all Henry needed to hear from the man underneath him. He slipped his fingers in his mouth, letting then get heavily coated with his saliva before bringing them back down, rubbing along Will’s rim as a lubricant.

Will sucked in a breath as he squirmed a bit from the coldness it bought against his ass. He let his legs spread wide before wrapping around the thick man's frame as Henry leaned closer over top of him. Letting his forehead rest against his, one hand caressing his thigh, and the other moving up to hold against the side of the bottoms face. 

Henry let his hips finally press against William’s the tip of his cock finally started to sink into his ass. Will instinctively hissed out, letting his arms reach around as he gripped onto the pale skin of the other for support. 

A pathetic, nearly meek sounding moan finally left out of Will as the head of Henry's cock finally fully sunk in. His finger pads pressed in the man's freckled shoulders as be sucked in air, head tilted back as he trembled. He felt so. Powerless. But God he loved it.

Henry watched Will’s emotions range about, letting his thumb drag across his cheek in comfort. Small pants leaving from his own lips from the warm snugness against hid cock. He held in his breath as he gave a quick thrust, filling Will up with his entirety as he gave a groan.

Will’s thighs shook as he squeezed against henrys frame for more support, his back arched as he tried his hardest to stifle the loud moan that came from the sensation of being filled. But he couldn’t hold it for long as Henry quickly began a steady pace. 

“God...D-Damnit Henry god..” he slurred out with a whine, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head as he felt at bliss with the feeling of Henry’s hot breaths against his neck. He wasn’t going to last very long.

It wasn’t very long until Henry’s thrusts became irregular, his hips stuttering in movement as his hold on Will’s waist grew even tighter. “I-I love you ... Will...” he whimpered out with a red face before he quickly came undone inside of the other.

Will wasn’t too far behind, laying there with a mess now stuck in between them as he sucked in breaths of air. Positing himself beside Will, he quickly pulled him into a spooning position, holding the man close to his chest. William was content as he laid against the other.

“I should call the shots more often, should I?”


End file.
